Telling The Truth
by KayliPumpkin
Summary: Kitty has a secret, and finally manages to tell Lance. Lancitty!


**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution.**

"You have to tell him, Kitty." Rogue said to her roommate. Kitty sighed and nodded her head.

"I know, I know. It's just... It's really hard to talk about." Kitty responded. Kitty just told her closet friend (Besides Wanda) That before she moved to Bayville, she had an eating disorder. Before only Logan knew. Kitty then managed to gain courage to tell the others. In order it went: Logan, Professor X, Storm, Wanda, and now Rogue. She didn't tell her boyfriend, Lancet yet.

"Well, I hear you have a date tomorrow, So..." Rogue said. Kitty smiled at her, and nodded. Rogue then told Kitty, she had to meet with Pietro for a date.

"Got it. And Rogue?" Kitty asked, before Rogue left. As Rogue was close to reaching the door, she stopped when her roommate called her.

"Yes?" She asked. Kitty then walked over and hugged her. Rogue stood frozen, until she hugged her back.

"Thanks, for letting tell you this. It took sometime for me to be able to tell people." Kitty said. Rogue smiled.

"Don't worry. I understand." Rogue said. She then put a gloved on Kitty's shoulder.

"Okay, now go have fun with Pietro." Kitty said as she waved goodbye to Rogue. She waved back. As soon the door closed, Kitty frowned.

"Now, to figure out how to tell my boyfriend about my eating disorder." She said to herself. She sat on her bed, and closed her eyes.

"This is going to be fun." She then changed into her pajamas, and quickly fell asleep, thinking of ways to tell her boyfriend, and his reactions.

* * *

Kitty woke up the next morning, with her roommate sleeping soundly on the other side. Kitty groaned.

"Great. Another day, another 'telling the truth'. Kitty said. She tried to wake up her roommate, but when she failed, she just got dressed and decided to grab some breakfast.

"Good morning, Rogue." She said to her still sleeping roommate. Kitty couldn't see, but Rogue was smiling.

* * *

As Kitty walked into the kitchen, she was greeted by Storm.

"Good morning, Kitty." She said.

"Morning, Ororo." Kitty said as she rubbed her hand. Storm could tell she was upset.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Now that you mention it, yes." She said, looking Storm in the eyes.

"Why, don't we talk somewhere private." Storm suggested as she led Kitty to the library.

* * *

The library was the perfect spot, since it was Summer, and everyone tried to stay clear of books.

"Okay, Kitty. What is it that you want to talk about?" Storm asked as she sat down to the nearest chair.

"I told Rogue." Kitty said looking at her hands. Storm stared at her questionably.

What did you tell Rogue?"

"My anorexia." Storm's eyes widen, but she nodded her head. She knew Kitty talking about her anorexia, was hard for her to get use to.

"Oh. And?" She asked.

"Well, she wants me to tell Lance, but I'm scared of how he'll react." she said. She closed her eyes. Storm put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I understand, Kitty. But don't worry. You can tell Lance, whenever you're ready. It's your choice." Storm was smiling at her, but Kitty still had her eyes closed.

"Yeah, I know. It's just his reaction is what I'm afraid. How do you think he'll react?" She asked. Storm took a while, to come up with a good answer.

"I don't know how his reaction will be, Kitty. You can't decide peoples reaction."

"Got it." Kitty stood up, with Storm's hand still on her shoulder. Kitty put her hand on Storm's hand.

"Thanks again, Storm." She said. They smiled at each other.

"You're welcome. Remember Kitty, I'm here to talk." Kitty nodded her, and walked out of the library.

* * *

Day became night, making Kitty more nervous about telling Lance. Kitty decided to wear her usual clothing **(Season 1 clothes),** since they were just going to watch a movie, and eat some takeout. Rogue leaned against her bed, as Kitty finished getting dressed, and was now putting on makeup.

"You going to tell him, tonight?" Rogue asked as Kitty applied lip gloss.

"Maybe, I might try." She said as she put on some mascara.

"Well, Kitty It's important for him to know. You can't keep this from him forever!" She said raising her voice a little.

"Rogue, do you have any idea to admit it. To admit something as serious as that to somebody? I could've died! I mean, it took me months to tell my parents, Weeks to tell Mr. Logan, The professor, Storm, Wanda, You!?" She said, raising her voice as well. Rogue realized shows pressuring Kitty, so she decided to back down. She then raised her hands.

"Ok, Kitty. It's your decision. I'm not going to force you. But just remember, you have to tell him, at some point. You can't hide this from him forever." Rogue said. Kitty looked down.

"Thank you. And you know what? I will. I will tell him. Tonight." She said. Rogue smiled at her. They then heard a voice calling them.

"Half-pint, Alvers is here!" Logan shouted. Kitty walked towards the door, before smiling at her roommate.

* * *

As Kitty walked downstairs, to see Lance sitting in a chair, with Logan staring him down. Kitty walked over to her boyfriend, and held onto his arm.

"Mr. Logan, please calm down." Kitty said making sure Logan wouldn't try to kill her boyfriend. Logan growled.

"Half-pint, I know you love him, but he is evil!" Logan said pointing a finger at him. Lance became tense, until Storm. came in.

"Logan, they both love each other. Now leave them alone, or no kisses tonight." Storm said. Logan looked horrified, causing Kitty and Lance to laugh a little. Storm pushed him lightly, to the other room.

"Have fun you two!" She said to them. Lance calmed down a little after Logan left.

"So Pretty-Kitty, ready for a wonderful time?" He asked as he put his arm around her. Kitty smiled at him.

"If eating takeout food, and watching movies is wonderful, then yes! What about the others?" Kitty asked.

"Toad and Pietro are somewhere, Freddy's probably destroying some All You Can Eat Buffet, and Wanda's home but she won't bother us." Lance explained. Kitty nodded her head. They both walked towards his green jeep.

* * *

As Kitty and Lance both walked into the house, they found Wanda eating some yogurt, on the couch. She got up, as she saw them both appear.

"Oh, I forgot you had a date, don't mind me, I'll be in my room." Wanda said. As she walked past them, she patted Kitty's shoulder in support. Ever since, Kitty told Wanda of her eating disorder, she was nicer to Kitty, and would try not to hurt her whenever the Brotherhood and X-Men fought, as she knew Kitty has already been through enough. Kitty nodded her head at Wanda, as If it were there secret code. Wanda then walked upstairs towards her room. Lance then went to the kitchen to grab the takeout from the fridge. Kitty went to sit down on the sofa, trying to remain calm, but was secretly nervous about trying to tell Lance of eating disorder. Lance then came back with cold Chinese takeout.

"Sorry about it being cold, Wanda broke the microwave, and we can't afford a new one." He said as he sat down next to his girlfriend, and handed her the takeout. Most of the night they watched old movies, and ate, while Lance had his arm around Kitty's shoulders. Kitty picked at her food most times during the movies. Lance noticed this, and quickly became concerned.

"Hey, what's wrong, Pretty-Kitty?" He asked. Kitty looked away from.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking." Lance shook his head.

"Kitty, we've dated for how long? You know I can tell when something is bothering you. Or when you lie to me." Kitty sighed. She hated it when he was right.

"Actually, there is something." She said setting her takeout down, and standing up in front of Lance.

"Go on. You can tell me." He said. Kitty closed her eyes, and sighed before telling him the truth.

"Before, I had anorexia." Kitty finally admitted. Lance's eyes widen. He remembered learning about anorexia in health class. Never in a million years, would he think his girlfriend would have it.

"Kitty..." He said softly. "Why? When? How long? Who else knows?" He kept asking.

"Why? Maybe because I hated the way I looked. Maybe I thought I was too fat. Maybe I saw pictures of thin girls, and wanted to become that. I don't know. When? it was way in Illinois, way before I met you. How long? Maybe for a few months. I stopped for a while when my parents got me help, but I gained it again when I moved to Bayville, but Mr. Logan helped me. Who else? Mr. Logan, the Professor, Storm, Wanda, Rogue, and now you." She then started crying.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you sooner! I thought you would hate me, or break up with me! And I was so scared of your reaction! I-" Kitty stopped crying, when Lance wrapped his arms around her, and held her tightly.

"Kitty, I don't hate you, and I would never want to break up with you. I do wish you would've told me sooner, but I'm glad you finally did." He then cupped her face, and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Kitty smiled at him, and put her hands on Lance's. The two stared into each others eyes. The two then started kissing, but stopped when Wanda came walking down.

"Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?" She asked, smirking. Kitty then walked over to her, smiling.

"Wanda, I told him." She said, happily. Wanda looked confused, but she knew 'him' was Lance.

"Told him what?" She asked.

"Of my anorexia!" Wanda then gasped, but smiled and went over to hug her.

"Oh, Kitty!" She said as she hugged her tightly. Kitty smiled, and returned the hug. Lance rubbed his neck, feeling awkward.

"Kitty, I'm so proud of you!" She said. She then turned towards Lance. "Keep treating her right." She told him, as she walked upstairs.

"Always." He said, smiling at Kitty. Kitty returned the smile. She finally came to terms with her eating disorder.

 **And that's the end of that! Last story, and I'm finally going to work on 'Can't Take It'. Also, during this** **story, you can tell, who I ship.**


End file.
